Pharaoh My Pharaoh
by Neko Oni
Summary: COMPLETED yamiyugi the story of yami and yugi's first night together in ancient egypt. yami's pharaoh surprise, surprise and yugi's his gift. can our little angel win over the pharaoh's heart?
1. a gift for the pharaoh

squawk! here i am, at it again.....doing another story when i have so many that need updated.....*glanced upwards at huge pile of unfinished fics * *fics topple downward and smother her * ack.....  
  
yam: ^.^ *comes out from behind the pile * whooopsies.... *doesn't sound sorry at all *  
  
*glares at yam * evil muse. -_- ne wayz, this here's a romantic, love at 1st sight fic, but it's gonna end in a lemon!  
  
squee! my first y/y lemon! my 2nd lemon ever! in case y'all didn't know, i wrote the lemon for Yami-kun's Demon Tears ficcie- a vampie ficcie.  
  
oh, just so i don't get ur hopes up, the lemon will come at the end of the story! ^.^  
  
this was inspired by all my lovely reviewers for my fic, 'the bet', who've been pushing me for a lemon with yami/ yugi. this goes out to you guyz!  
  
SUMMARY: yami is the pharaoh, and he's just received the most wonderful gift ever- sweet little yugi. it's love at first sight. will contain an eventual lemon. squee, my first yami/yugi lemon! ^.^  
  
WARNINGS: yaoi; boi x boi. lemon. full, outright sex.  
  
DISCLAIMER: stands for entire fic. yugioh and all associated characters don't belong to me.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
PHARAOH MY PHARAOH  
  
chapter one: a gift for the pharaoh  
  
The inner sanctum of the palace was lit with dim fires of burning embers in metal bowls which stood on finely carved, sandstone pillars. The dark, flickering shadows cast by the light played with the intricate paintings on the high columns which supported the immense ceiling. The palace servants and slaves knelt in a submissive position amongst the dim, flickering light, all facing towards the center of the room, towards the raised dais, at whose feet stood the pharaoh's council, and at the very top of the dais was a throne, upon which sat the pharaoh himself!  
  
Pharaoh Yami yawned, not bothering to hide his boredom. Several council members, including the moody and uptight High Priest Seto, sent him stern looks, but the young ruler ignored them. This was one of the most boring days of the year; this was the day on which neighboring kingdoms sent gifts to the pharaoh, in return for another year of trade with Egypt.  
  
Yami drummed his fingers and snorted, the heavy golden earrings swaying in his ears. His crimson eyes, dull with boredom, raked over his subjects, to the long walk way that led to the throne. Soon, any moment now, the waves and waves of presents would start pouring in, sent by kingdoms eager to get a slice of Egypt's wealth.  
  
Just as Yami's eyes started to droop, the first of the goods poured in. Palace scribes readied their reeds, writing furiously what was given, and how much of it, and who it was sent by. The pharaoh pretended to listen at the procession wore on, not really caring about the exotic wild animals from the south, or the spices from the north, across the sea, nor the pretty slave girls sent to enhance his collection of royal concubines and dancers.  
  
But then, towards the last, just when he was contemplating sending himself to the Shadow Realm just to escape this tedious task, the last present was brought in. Four slave girls, scantily dressed in linen and silver, wearing chains, bore a light, wooden liter. Upon a lavish cushion knelt a small figure, swathed in white, gauzy linen from head to toe. The head was bent in a submissive position, so Yami couldn't even get a glimpse of his eyes.  
  
The pharaoh was curious. All of the new slaves so far had been wearing more jewelry than clothes, showing off the fine lines of their bodies, but this one was fully hidden. All Yami could tell about the figure was that it was very small, but that was all.  
  
The four girls stopped at the feet of the dais, where all of the gift bearers had stopped to present their present to the pharaoh. The girls lowered their heads, bowing respectfully while still carrying the liter, and the figure on top never moved. Another slave girl, who had been walking in front of the liter, spoke. "Oh great pharaoh, we bear a gift that comes to you from a small kingdom in the north. This child here is of such great beauty and light that it is only for the royal eyes of the great pharaoh."  
  
Yami snorted at the girl, not believing her for a second. He was intrigued, to be sure, but he was doubtful. If this was a joke, and the creature under the cloth was hideous, then the heads of all five girls would be send back to their kingdom, minus the rest of their bodies. He wanted to at least get a look at the creature's eyes. "You, look at me." He commanded, but the small child didn't raise its head.  
  
He turned and glared at the lead girl. "What is the child's name?"  
  
The girl's gaze was respectfully on the floor. She gulped before answering in a wavering voice. "I can not tell you, great pharaoh. He will tell you his name when you gaze upon his unveiled body. His name is a golden bell, hung in my heart. It would break my body to pieces to call him once by his name."  
  
Yami sneered and motioned to a guard. "Honda, have them take that.....boy...to my private bed chambers, then take the girls to a private room and position a guard at each exit. If I am not pleased with my present, and find this is an insult to me, to Egypt, then their heads will roll."  
  
Honda crossed his right fist over his heart and bowed. "Your wish is my command, great pharaoh." He turned and motioned for the girls to follow him. Just as the four bearing the liter were starting to turn, the clothed head swiveled around, a soft gasp issuing from the boy's cloth covered mouth, and yami stared into horrified, wide and innocent violet eyes.  
  
Yami's own eyes widened, and he sat frozen for a few minutes as those eyes....those bewitching eyes lingered in his memory before he uncurled his lean, gold bedecked body from the throne.  
  
tbc.....  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
squee! so, what did y'all think?  
  
\ 


	2. soul mates

squawk! this chappie here is longer than the first one....i try to keep 'em about 2 pages for this story, but....this one was an extra page long, cuz i really didn't wanna cut it off and leave you guys hanging.  
  
and.....i have reviewers! *glomps her reviewers * ff.net is being a total baka, and keeps telling me i only had 2 reviews for this story.....and i thought no one wuved it....*sniffles * but then i check my email, and i had reviews! lotsa reviews! so far, about 20 ^.^ i wuv you guys so much!  
  
so, a huge thank you to all who reviewed! ^.^  
  
katya: *pokes katya * innocent little girls should not be reading this. *giggles *  
  
eve nightngale: *blushes * awww, thankies for the compliment! i never really did think about being a professional writer *blushes again *  
  
tj: yes, i DID mean to cut it off there; that whole scene was wrapped up and ended on a nice note- yugi's being taken to yami's room, and the two are gonna....get introduced ^_~ this chappie, however, i had to cut off in the middle, so it's sort of a cliffy  
  
celestial rayne 2003: *salutes then giggles * aye eye, mon capi'ton! i'll try to update kiss of a rose soon! glad ta know ur interested in it. i'm currently working on the third chappie of Tanz Mit Mich. ^.^ so far, it's ½ typed.  
  
fang baby: yes, yugi does always seem to be getting dragged off. poor lil hikari  
  
and now, onto da ficcie! and aren't y'all proud i updated so fast!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter two: soul mate  
  
Yami's golden sandals flashed in the torch light as he swiftly strode across the vast sandstone floor of his private chamber to the bed. The liter had been placed at the foot of his huge bed, and the small figure was still in the same bowed, submissive position.  
  
"You, look at me." Yami stood a few paces back from the little one, wanting to gauge whether this was a trick or not. Assassination attempts came in many forms, after all.  
  
The little one raised his head, and the pharaoh was lost in the deep violet eyes of the pure soul. The child gazed at him expectantly, waiting for him to come and unwrap him, but the ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt never moved, drowning in the soft innocence of the boy.  
  
Yugi shuddered a bit, avoiding the crimson eyes for all he was worth. Just one glimpse into the cold, hard depths, and the child had felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart seize up. And he couldn't do that- couldn't loose himself. He had to be fully alert, ready to cater to every whim of his new master, else the young ruler be displeased, then the girls, his friends, would be put to death.  
  
After several minutes of Yami standing completely still, gazing into the Yugi's wonderful lavender eyes, the little angel gulped, finding his courage, then spoke in a soft, hesitant voice. "P-perhaps the great pharaoh would like to unwrap his gift now?" He suggested timidly.  
  
The boy's soft words broke the spell, and Yami shook his head and got a grip on himself. What was the matter with him? There was something about this boy, something that drew him to his innocence like a moth to a flame, and he had to see more. "Come," the pharaoh said, beckoning the child to the bed with his hand.  
  
Yugi lowered his head, stifling a sigh. The pharaoh was unaware of the customs of his native land, therefore he'd have to guide him. "My pharaoh, I can't. It is for the master to release his gift, and judge it accordingly." To add emphasis to his meaning, Yugi lifted his arms a fraction of an inch, and his chains, which held him in place, jangled.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes went wide with understanding. His other slaves had been chained, but never in so confining of a position. He quickly strode over and knelt down by the liter, and his fingers trembled with a thrill as he touched the gauzy soft linen, pulling it aside to reveal the boy's face.  
  
The pharaoh's throat caught as he gazed into unparalleled beauty and innocence. Those huge, violet eyes were just the cherry on top. The face they were encased in was cherubic and youthful; Yami guessed him to be no more than eight years old, and he was slightly appalled. How could a country, any country, make bed slaves out of children so young?  
  
Seeing the dismay in the pharaoh's eyes, Yugi gulped and quickly lowered his head, the only part of his frail body he could move, tears slipping past his thick lashes. "I'm so sorry, oh great pharaoh, that I am not to your liking. Please, have mercy, and take my life, not the girls. It is my fault, not theirs. Let me suffer the punishment."  
  
Yami stared at the shaking child before him in shock. Quickly comprehending, he reached out with a golden ringed hand to grasp the little one's chin and pull his head up. Seeing those enchanting eyes filled with sorrow and fear, shedding tears, Yami's heart wrenched. "Hush, little one. It is not you I am displeased with, and no one is going to be beheaded, at the moment."  
  
Yugi gulped and meekly nodded. "Thank you, great pharaoh. You're mercy is as legendary as your power-"  
  
Yami snorted, and the boy flinched. "Little one, you do not have to kiss my royal ass; I get enough of that groveling from my council." His voice was dry and derisive, and he was glad when the boy cracked a small, shy smile. "There, that's better." Yami said, stroking a tear-dampened cheek. He was amazed and the softness of the boy. He smiled warmly. "Now, little one, tell me your name and age."  
  
Yugi smiled back, greatly calmed by the show of affection from the pharaoh. "My name is Yugi, great pharaoh, and I'm fifteen summers old."  
  
Yami nodded, vastly relieved the child was old enough for this. "I want you to call me Yami, not 'great pharaoh'. I hear that so much it makes me sick. Yellow-bellied snakes in the sand, all seeking just to cure favor with me." Yami rolled his eyes at the thoughts of his council.  
  
Yugi nodded hesitantly, smiling softly at him. In this brief contact with his latest concubine, Yami felt a world of relief. Yugi was far too innocent to be some cunning, scheming suck up, and Yami found that very refreshing.  
  
"And now, my little Yugi, lets see the rest of you." Yami pulled the linen back some more, revealing a head of downy soft, tri colored hair. Yugi had soft, jagged golden bangs and spiky black hair edged in crimson. Much like Yami's own, except his hair was a bit more jagged, and some of his yellow strands proceeded back into the black and crimson.  
  
Yami gasped. "By Ra, how is it you can look so much like me?" Yugi gulped and lowered his head, unsure of the answer and afraid to displease his master.  
  
Yami studied the little one intently. Yugi looked so much like him, yet much more softer and delicate. The same yet the complete opposite. His mind fazed, and he remembered something he'd thought only a dream from four years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~~  
  
The thirteen year old pharaoh stood out on a balcony of the palace that over looked the mighty Nile, the bringer of life to all of Egypt. The young boy had just been coroneted three days ago, and already he was sick of it. His arms were crossed, and he was pouting, crimson eyes staring angrily out at the rushing waters and endless stretches of sand and sky.  
  
"Little pharaoh, what is wrong?" Yami jumped, whirling around to face who had spoken. He'd given strict orders that no one was to disturb him. A man with blue font hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in purple robes and holding a wizard's staff [A/N: the dark magician] was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Yami tried to keep his voice steady and regal.  
  
The magician chuckled. "Who I am is not of importance, save to say that I'm a messenger of the gods, and they wish to know the true desire of the young prince."  
  
Yami placed his hands on his hips, about to scoff, but then he sighed and sat down, gazing up at the night sky. "What my heart wants," he whispered, " is to have a soul mate. Someone I can talk to, and be myself around. I don't want to have to put up with those conniving vultures the high priest calls a council by myself. I don't want to be pharaoh."  
  
"Ah, young one, but that is your lot in life. However, you may not need to bear that burden alone." The mysterious man bowed, then disappeared in a haze of blue smoke.  
  
~~~~ end flashback ~~~~~  
  
"You." Yami said suddenly, causing Yugi to jump. "You're the gift from the gods that odd man told me about.  
  
tbc......  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
gee, heck of a nice place to leave off, ne? i'm trying not to make the cliffies too evil, but.....there's not much i can do about it.... but what prompted me to update so fast was all the reviews i got! so, plz review if you would like a fast update. 


	3. alone in the royal bedroom

well, here we are, another update-  
  
yam: *mumbles * about time!  
  
meh, yah, i guess so.... *shrugs * *giggles * i'd love to say i was busy reading my new Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix book, which i got Friday night at midnight. ^^ I went with my best friend, carrie-chan, and we had so much fun! it was totally awesomes!  
  
yam: -_- what does this have to do with the story?  
  
abosolutely nothing at all, my dear! but...I WUV HARRY POTTER ^^ and *pokes yam * so does yam and yug *squeals * yam, yug, show our lovely readers you're braces!  
  
yug: *looks up from the new hp book * *grins, showing his braces with red and gold ties * (gryffindor colors)  
  
yam: O.O you mean there are people actually reading this thing! *jaw hangs open in shock * *has green and silver ties * (slytherin's colors)  
  
^^ *glomps yam and yug * you two are so cuuuute!  
  
and, thankies to those who reviewed ^^  
  
little yugi doll: gee, i'm guessing you like this story ^^ *giggles * ty for all of those multiple reviews.  
  
princess strawberry: *giggles * you and your yami are funny ^^ i mean that in a good way, it's a compliement. cute review  
  
faia ookami; *grins * poor patricia ^^ and bakura's your big bro O.O  
  
benevolent pharaoh; yes, the cliffies are evil. you are so gonna kill me for this one...._  
  
dark fairy: O.O honey, are you sure we're talking about the same fic here? me thinks you may have to go back and re-read it......  
  
and thankies to everyone else who reviewed! i wuv you guys ^^  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter 3: alone in the royal bedroom  
  
"You." Yami said suddenly, causing Yugi to jump. "You're the gift from the gods that odd man told me about. Yugi blinked. He was?  
  
"It all fits." Yami said, talking more to himself as he happily gazed upon the little one. "You're hair, why you look so much like me, yet so much more softer and vulnerable. You're name is Yugi, which translates to game, and one of my titles is Yu-Gi-Oh, the king of games. You're my soul mate."  
  
Yugi smiled nervously, somewhat overwhelmed by it all. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead, inhaling the soft, lavender scent of him. The little angel truly was a gift sent from the gods. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned forward, automatically drawn to Yami's warm body.  
  
Yami's arms wrapped around the angel's thin, cloth swathed shoulders, pulling Yugi towards his chest, and Yugi came eagerly, willingly into his arms. That is, until Yugi's chains clinked as they had reached the end of their length and were pulled taut.  
  
The pharaoh sighed and gently pushed Yugi's upper body backwards, so he was kneeling once more. Yugi's gaze was on the ground, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Here, lets get you out of that linen and those chains."  
  
Yami's fine, slim fingers reached out, grasping the thin, layered fabric before whisking it away. He would have moved on, but the sight of Yugi's fully nude body left his mouth dry. The little one had soft, lily white skin, and a petite, dainty body with soft curves. He was a perfect, porcelain doll.  
  
Silver bracelets were around his thin wrists, and attached to that were silver chains that connected the bracelets together, holding his wrists against one another. Also from the bracelets were chains that went to a metal ring on the liter. Yugi wore similar bindings on his ankles, and there was a chain that went from his wrists to his ankles. Yugi could move his wrists and ankles around only an inch.  
  
Yami gazed at the angelic perfection of that soft, white body in delicate silver chains that were too frail to leave any harmful marks, just held the body in place. Yet the bindings were strong enough that the dainty angel couldn't break them. Yami knew he could've snapped them in half with two of his fingers.  
  
Gazing at the ivory doll before him, his mouth felt as if he had eaten parchment, and all of his blood was rushing from his head to his groin, leaving him light headed and slightly dizzy while his other part sprang to life, hot, hard, and ready to go.  
  
Yugi kept his gaze firmly locked his wrists and silver chains, face beat red. He held his breath, praying that Yami liked him. It was much more than just a desire to please his new master and avoid punishment. He felt drawn to Yami somehow, and he really wanted Yami to like him back.  
  
After long moments of just standing and staring, Pharaoh Yami finally got his butt into action, and his hand reached out to once more cup Yugi's cheek. The little one leaned his face into Yami's firm palm, keeping his eyes closed but he did manage a smile. Yami's heart swelled at the adorable expression on the angel's face, then he trailed his hand lower, the soft pads of his fingers grazing the sensitive flesh of Yugi's neck, ghosting over his bare chest, caressing both his nipples, then sliding down his thin stomach to rub the insides of one of his thighs.  
  
Yugi's eyes stayed closed the entire time, his face flushed red, occasionally moaning as Yami toyed with his nipples, shivering as he felt that hand work a wonderful magic upon his suddenly beyond sensitive skin, and his pink mouth opened in a little 'O' of surprise when Yami touched him _down there _.  
  
Yami enjoyed the swift little pants and moans his simple touch had aroused. Yugi was, indeed, purely innocent. He definitely was an untouched, untrained, pure virgin. And he was all Yami's for the taking. Yami felt his mouth water, and suddenly, urgently, he needed Yugi, needed to feel that soft, fragile little body under him like he'd never needed anything before. He needed to claim Yugi, to make him his.  
  
He was about to sweep Yugi up into his arms when he remembered the chains which bound Yugi to the liter. He reached down, palm flat and fingers splayed over the chains on his wrists, his third, Sennen eye appeared on his forehead, then a spray of darkness came out of his hand and caused the silver bindings to wither away, rotting into nothing, then he did the same with Yugi's ankles.  
  
Yugi gasped, coming down off of his euphoric cloud, pulling his wrists to his chests and rubbing them. "Oh, thank you, Yami!" He smiled joyously and went to launch himself into Yami's arms, but his legs, which had long ago gone completely numb, didn't move, and he almost fell.  
  
Strong arms caught him, wrapping about his thin waist and pulling him up against the pharaoh's chest. He gasped in surprise, eyes going wide, and wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's neck .  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened as Yugi fell, and his arms automatically reached out to save him before his soft skin could be damaged by the harsh, unforgiving limestone floor. Yugi's weight was light, and his body so little; he fit perfectly into Yami's arms, and it was the most natural thing in the world for the pharaoh to cradle the little angel against his sun bronzed chest. It was as if Yami and Yugi had been made for one another, that their destinies were intertwined in the stars.  
  
Yugi rested his cheek against Yami's crimson and gold collar, the cold metal and rubies scratching his cheek, then he gazed up into Yami's warm crimson eyes, his heart starting to beat rapidly and loosing all train of thought.  
  
Yami smiled down at Yugi, and bent his head to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "Are you alright, little one?"  
  
Yugi licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded numbly.  
  
"How long were you in that position?"  
  
Yugi blinked several times before licking his lips again and staring up at Yami. It took a while for him to focus on the pharaoh's words as he shook himself out of his daze. "Three hours." He said simply, as if it was nothing at all.  
  
Yami's eyes widened a bit, and he hugged the small one closer to his body protectively. "Well, then, little one, I think you need some exercise, a chance to stretch your limbs. And I," he smiled down at him, "need to show you what your duties will be."  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
man, don't these evil cliffies bug the heck outta ya? i normally don't make them this evil- i always like each chappie to be nicely wrapped up, that, and i hate it when authors do that to me- end in evil cliffies  
  
but- dunno what it is about this fic, it just seems to happen. gomen. -_- but it makes the next chappie that much better, ne? ^^  
  
and the lemon is coming up very shortly....only one or two chappies left, me thinks ^^ 


	4. alone in the royal bedroom

well, here we are, another update-  
  
yam: *mumbles * about time!  
  
meh, yah, i guess so.... *shrugs * *giggles * i'd love to say i was busy reading my new Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix book, which i got Friday night at midnight. ^^ I went with my best friend, carrie-chan, and we had so much fun! it was totally awesomes!  
  
yam: -_- what does this have to do with the story?  
  
abosolutely nothing at all, my dear! but...I WUV HARRY POTTER ^^ and *pokes yam * so does yam and yug *squeals * yam, yug, show our lovely readers you're braces!  
  
yug: *looks up from the new hp book * *grins, showing his braces with red and gold ties * (gryffindor colors)  
  
yam: O.O you mean there are people actually reading this thing! *jaw hangs open in shock * *has green and silver ties * (slytherin's colors)  
  
^^ *glomps yam and yug * you two are so cuuuute!  
  
and, thankies to those who reviewed ^^  
  
little yugi doll: gee, i'm guessing you like this story ^^ *giggles * ty for all of those multiple reviews.  
  
princess strawberry: *giggles * you and your yami are funny ^^ i mean that in a good way, it's a compliement. cute review  
  
faia ookami; *grins * poor patricia ^^ and bakura's your big bro O.O  
  
benevolent pharaoh; yes, the cliffies are evil. you are so gonna kill me for this one...._  
  
dark fairy: O.O honey, are you sure we're talking about the same fic here? me thinks you may have to go back and re-read it......  
  
and thankies to everyone else who reviewed! i wuv you guys ^^  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter 3: alone in the royal bedroom  
  
"You." Yami said suddenly, causing Yugi to jump. "You're the gift from the gods that odd man told me about. Yugi blinked. He was?  
  
"It all fits." Yami said, talking more to himself as he happily gazed upon the little one. "You're hair, why you look so much like me, yet so much more softer and vulnerable. You're name is Yugi, which translates to game, and one of my titles is Yu-Gi-Oh, the king of games. You're my soul mate."  
  
Yugi smiled nervously, somewhat overwhelmed by it all. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead, inhaling the soft, lavender scent of him. The little angel truly was a gift sent from the gods. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned forward, automatically drawn to Yami's warm body.  
  
Yami's arms wrapped around the angel's thin, cloth swathed shoulders, pulling Yugi towards his chest, and Yugi came eagerly, willingly into his arms. That is, until Yugi's chains clinked as they had reached the end of their length and were pulled taut.  
  
The pharaoh sighed and gently pushed Yugi's upper body backwards, so he was kneeling once more. Yugi's gaze was on the ground, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Here, lets get you out of that linen and those chains."  
  
Yami's fine, slim fingers reached out, grasping the thin, layered fabric before whisking it away. He would have moved on, but the sight of Yugi's fully nude body left his mouth dry. The little one had soft, lily white skin, and a petite, dainty body with soft curves. He was a perfect, porcelain doll.  
  
Silver bracelets were around his thin wrists, and attached to that were silver chains that connected the bracelets together, holding his wrists against one another. Also from the bracelets were chains that went to a metal ring on the liter. Yugi wore similar bindings on his ankles, and there was a chain that went from his wrists to his ankles. Yugi could move his wrists and ankles around only an inch.  
  
Yami gazed at the angelic perfection of that soft, white body in delicate silver chains that were too frail to leave any harmful marks, just held the body in place. Yet the bindings were strong enough that the dainty angel couldn't break them. Yami knew he could've snapped them in half with two of his fingers.  
  
Gazing at the ivory doll before him, his mouth felt as if he had eaten parchment, and all of his blood was rushing from his head to his groin, leaving him light headed and slightly dizzy while his other part sprang to life, hot, hard, and ready to go.  
  
Yugi kept his gaze firmly locked his wrists and silver chains, face beat red. He held his breath, praying that Yami liked him. It was much more than just a desire to please his new master and avoid punishment. He felt drawn to Yami somehow, and he really wanted Yami to like him back.  
  
After long moments of just standing and staring, Pharaoh Yami finally got his butt into action, and his hand reached out to once more cup Yugi's cheek. The little one leaned his face into Yami's firm palm, keeping his eyes closed but he did manage a smile. Yami's heart swelled at the adorable expression on the angel's face, then he trailed his hand lower, the soft pads of his fingers grazing the sensitive flesh of Yugi's neck, ghosting over his bare chest, caressing both his nipples, then sliding down his thin stomach to rub the insides of one of his thighs.  
  
Yugi's eyes stayed closed the entire time, his face flushed red, occasionally moaning as Yami toyed with his nipples, shivering as he felt that hand work a wonderful magic upon his suddenly beyond sensitive skin, and his pink mouth opened in a little 'O' of surprise when Yami touched him _down there _.  
  
Yami enjoyed the swift little pants and moans his simple touch had aroused. Yugi was, indeed, purely innocent. He definitely was an untouched, untrained, pure virgin. And he was all Yami's for the taking. Yami felt his mouth water, and suddenly, urgently, he needed Yugi, needed to feel that soft, fragile little body under him like he'd never needed anything before. He needed to claim Yugi, to make him his.  
  
He was about to sweep Yugi up into his arms when he remembered the chains which bound Yugi to the liter. He reached down, palm flat and fingers splayed over the chains on his wrists, his third, Sennen eye appeared on his forehead, then a spray of darkness came out of his hand and caused the silver bindings to wither away, rotting into nothing, then he did the same with Yugi's ankles.  
  
Yugi gasped, coming down off of his euphoric cloud, pulling his wrists to his chests and rubbing them. "Oh, thank you, Yami!" He smiled joyously and went to launch himself into Yami's arms, but his legs, which had long ago gone completely numb, didn't move, and he almost fell.  
  
Strong arms caught him, wrapping about his thin waist and pulling him up against the pharaoh's chest. He gasped in surprise, eyes going wide, and wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's neck .  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened as Yugi fell, and his arms automatically reached out to save him before his soft skin could be damaged by the harsh, unforgiving limestone floor. Yugi's weight was light, and his body so little; he fit perfectly into Yami's arms, and it was the most natural thing in the world for the pharaoh to cradle the little angel against his sun bronzed chest. It was as if Yami and Yugi had been made for one another, that their destinies were intertwined in the stars.  
  
Yugi rested his cheek against Yami's crimson and gold collar, the cold metal and rubies scratching his cheek, then he gazed up into Yami's warm crimson eyes, his heart starting to beat rapidly and loosing all train of thought.  
  
Yami smiled down at Yugi, and bent his head to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "Are you alright, little one?"  
  
Yugi licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded numbly.  
  
"How long were you in that position?"  
  
Yugi blinked several times before licking his lips again and staring up at Yami. It took a while for him to focus on the pharaoh's words as he shook himself out of his daze. "Three hours." He said simply, as if it was nothing at all.  
  
Yami's eyes widened a bit, and he hugged the small one closer to his body protectively. "Well, then, little one, I think you need some exercise, a chance to stretch your limbs. And I," he smiled down at him, "need to show you what your duties will be."  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
man, don't these evil cliffies bug the heck outta ya? i normally don't make them this evil- i always like each chappie to be nicely wrapped up, that, and i hate it when authors do that to me- end in evil cliffies  
  
but- dunno what it is about this fic, it just seems to happen. gomen. -_- but it makes the next chappie that much better, ne? ^^  
  
and the lemon is coming up very shortly....only one or two chappies left, me thinks ^^ 


	5. foreplay

well, here 'tis, the second to last chapter of pharaoh my pharaoh. ^^ lemon is approaching very soon, though things get a bit steamy here, so all you hentais can be happy lil bunnies this chappie ^^  
  
yam: i still don't believe _you _ wrote that lemon  
  
*taps yam playfully * oh, hush, yam. there's a first for everything- this is only my second lemon ever.........and, i'm sure many of you are wondering about my lemon for "the bet" well....*sighs* i've hit a bit of a snag there, having some problems with that, but it'll get done. eventually. -_-  
  
but, never fear, this one is unhinged and ready to go! tho, warning, last chappie will just be a link to the lemon, i ain't posting the lemon here, but i'll give ya guyz a link. next chappie- the last one, the link to da lemon (lemon is last chappie ^^)  
  
oh, yeah, plz ignore the last chapter, which is a double chapter of 3. i uploaded the wrong chapter. *sighs * stress suks- it makes me loose what lil braincells i happen to have -_-  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter 4: foreplay  
  
Yami carried his angel over to the bed, his heart racing and blood pumping at the thought that soon, very soon, the little angel would be his. All his.  
  
He laid Yugi gently down on the bed, gazing amongst the gold swathed linens at the porcelain perfection of his small, supple body. Yugi's eyes shone like rare amethysts, and that ethereal, creamy white skin blended in with the white linens.  
  
Yugi gazed up at Yami, his purple eyes raking over every inch of the pharaoh's lithely muscled, lean body, drinking in the sight of the dangerous, wine colored orbs, and sun darkened skin. He watched, his body becoming unbearably hot, as Yami removed his collar, white linen kilt with it's thick gold and ruby waistband, his golden sandals, and his numerous rings and ankh and pyramid puzzle necklaces until the pharaoh stood above his concubine, fully and gloriously nude, except for his golden Sennen eye crown and heavy, gold earrings.  
  
Yami watched Yugi with passion laden eyes as the little one studied him intently, the violet eyes slowly going lower and lower until they stopped and suddenly widened to twice their natural size, and the little one gave a low gasp. Their violet depths had been darkening with passion and desire, then they suddenly paled several shades and went wide.  
  
Yami took a step closer, concern for the little one over riding his lust. "Little one?"  
  
Yugi gulped, his eyes fixated just below Yami's waist. He just stared wide eyed, unable to move. He scooted backwards as Yami stepped closer.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami's brow furrowed when Yugi gulped once more and, unable to find words, pointed straight at Yami's exposed, prominent arousal. The pharaoh glanced down, then raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Yugi's fine fingers trembled a bit, then he closed his eyes and finally found the words to answer. "Yami....it's so big.....I....I don't think it'll fit....." Yugi jumped at Yami's sudden laugh.  
  
Yami's proud frame shook with laughter, then he came over to his bed and knelt down next to Yugi, taking his small hands in his bigger ones. "Little one, trust me, it will fit. And I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
Yami rubbed his thumbs across the soft skin of the back of Yugi's hands, and the little one, who had been looking down soon as the pharaoh got near him, raised his head. He smiled softly at him, then, when he saw the ruby eyes darken with desire, he lay submissively back.  
  
Yami smirked like a cat full of cream, and crawled onto the bed and over Yugi. "Oh, little one, " he breathed, lowering his head to Yugi's, "you have no idea how much I want you."  
  
Yugi's eyes held fear, his heart hammering rapidly, but he closed them and tilted his head back, offering his body to the pharaoh. With that, Yami lowered his head to begin a dance he knew so well, had done countless of times, and would teach the little virgin with every ounce of his expertise in the world of erotic love making.  
  
Yami's tongue swirled around Yugi's ear, leaving behind a trail of hot, wet saliva as he nibbled on the lobe. Yugi squirmed, his hands reaching up to Yami's shoulders and grasping onto the smooth skin tightly. Yami tugged lightly on the lobe, causing shivers to run up and down the little one's body.  
  
"You need your ears pierced." Yami said offhandedly as he made his way down to Yugi's neck, nipping lightly at the flesh, then taking a small hunk of the vulnerable, soft flesh in between his teeth and biting gently. Yugi moaned and arched his back as the pharaoh chewed softly, being careful not to draw any blood.  
  
After giving Yugi a collar of sucker bites, Yami went to work on his chest. He took one rose bud nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Yugi whimpered with need, his hand trailing up and burying themselves in Yami's hair, clinging to him as his tender, young body was assailed with new sensations he'd never felt before.  
  
Yami licked and sucked until the nipple became hard, then he moved down to Yugi's naval, assaulting it ferociously. Yugi was crying and moaning the pharaoh's name, his tiny fists clenching his hair almost painfully.  
  
Yami raised himself up once more, placing all of his weight on one hand and running the other along Yugi's soft skin, noticing the stark contrast between them. Yami's own skin was bronzed by the sun, but Yugi's was white and soft like a lily's. "Oh, Yugi, " He husked, "You're beautiful. Come, my little one, give yourself to me." And Yami meant more than just his body. For some mad reason, Yami needed to have Yugi, all of him, body, heart, and soul.  
  
Yugi lay back against the pillows, fully slack yet feeling oddly empty as Yami pulled away then gazed down at him. He looked up at him through half lidded eyes and smiled wanly. "Hai, Yami." And he held out his lily white arms in invitation.  
  
Yami placed his weight upon both his arms, then lowered himself, his lips claiming Yugi's petal soft ones in a hot kiss. The pharaoh crushed his mouth to his concubine's, as if he could brand Yugi his through that simple act. Yugi gasped, opening his mouth, and Yami's tongue welcomingly slid inside to caress his teeth and explore the warm cavern of his mouth.  
  
Yugi tilted his head back, urging Yami on, and the older boy responded by rocking his whole body forward, putting all of himself into that kiss. Yugi's little body was pushed into the soft bed. Jolts of pleasure raced along his spine when he felt Yami's bigger, warm body brush against his, leaving a tingling sensation when he rose up again.  
  
Fire was burning in the pit of Yugi's stomach, making him yearn for more. More of what, he didn't know, he just knew he wanted it, and Yami could give it to him. He wrenched his head sideways, breaking the kiss, and wrapping his short legs around Yami's thin waist, yanking him down on top of him. "More, please, Yami."  
  
Yami smirked, surprised by his little love's actions. So, he'd finally succeeded in arousing the little one's lust. "More what?" He rose up a bit, playfully gazing down at Yugi.  
  
Yugi moaned, tossing his head from side to side. "More. I don't know. You. More you. More. Just more." He panted, gazing up at the pharaoh fervently.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes flashed, reveling in the power he had over the little one, of the passion he could wake within this innocent being. Innocent and virgin, but not virgin for much longer.  
  
tbc........  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
geez, that has got to be my most evil cliffie ever! and it's really weird for me, these evil cliffies- i usually dun do that. but this fic is the exception to the rule. dun it drive ya nuts? i feel so bad for ending like this.......i always go crazy when authors i like do that to me, so i try not to do it, however........*shrugs * somehow, i always end up doing what i say i never will my life tends to be ironic like that -_- 


	6. link

*sighs* yes, I know I had posted the last chappie of this, but, cuz of ff.net's policy, I had to take down chappie 6 cuz of the lemon, so this story, on ff.net, will remain unfinished.  
  
However, for those of you who didn't get to read it while it was up, and cuz I hate to leave a piece of work unfinished, I can always provide you with a link to the very last chapter, ne?  
  
Warning: the following link will take you to a lemon. A lemon, for all the rocket scientists out there, is where two characters in a story engage in sexual intercourse. And, these two characters, for this story, are, of course, yami and yugi. ^.^  
  
Here's the link:  
  
enjoy! ^.^ oh, and by clicking the link, you agree that you've read the warnings and accept them.  
  
Hope everyone's enjoyed this story. T'was fun to write.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Oni 


	7. link redo

*sighs* dumb bunny me, i did the html thingie, or something, when i copied and pasted   
  
the link, so *of course* it wouldn't show up, would it? that's how my luck always goes...  
  
*grumbles*  
  
ne wayz, thank you Fry for alerting me to that. i owe ya one. ^.^  
  
well, here it is, hopefully it worked....*growls* it had BETTER work; and incase it doesn't  
  
go to adultfanfiction.net, use the author directory, and look me up. my pen name there is  
  
Oni. Same as Neko Oni, but without the Neko. ^.^ it'll take ya right to my page.  
  
here's the link: *crosses fingers* hope this works.....  
  
wwww.adultfanfiction.net/aff/story.php?no=6379&chapter=5  
  
if it didn't work, just do as i said above; go to aff.net and look me up. yah, i know,   
  
'tis a pain in the arse, but deal with it if ya want the lemon.....  
  
ja  
  
oni 


End file.
